Locker Room Revelations
by famouslastwords88
Summary: Quinntana with G!P Santana, based off a prompt sent to me full prompt inside total smut! apologies for the crappy title, I seem to have a block with those...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. I had to go away for a bit This is from a prompt sent to me, hope it lives up to expectations! I wasn't originally going to split it into two parts but I felt bad about how long this took so I thought I'd at least post something, second part's planned out and won't take long but until then…enjoy!**

**Original prompt: **

Quinn walks into the lockers after cheerios practice and hears a noise. As she investigates she see's GP!Santana jerking off to the latest Cheer magazine featuring their very squad. Quinn gasps knocks something over, making Santana see her and get angry.

Cue Dom!Santana, dirty talking, voyerism, anal, really anything you can think of (but not Quinn giving San oral, but it can be the other way around).

**Warnings: once again, pure crazy smut, G!P, anal, dirty talk etc. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee**

Quinn was furious and exhausted – she limped her way into the locker-room, struggling with the weight of the water bottles filled with sand Coach had been making them run with strapped to their bodies. Santana had managed to sneak away at the end of practice, leaving her to clear up alone. As she walked up to the lockers, she caught a glimpse of the back of the dark-haired cheerleader's head and opened her mouth to start yelling at her. Instead she froze and stood staring, mouth still open, scarcely able to believe her eyes.

Santana was panting and grunting, her spankies abandoned on the floor as her hand moved jerkily up and down the shaft of a… cock?! It just wasn't possible, how could she have a dick? And a big dick at that! (wait, where the hell had that thought come from?) How had she not noticed that her co-captain was packing some rather impressive equipment under her skirt all this time?! Quinn started to feel light-headed from shock and then she noticed what was in Santana's other hand – a copy of Cheer magazine, open on a page with a large photo of…the Cheerios. _Their_ squad. It was the last straw. Quinn gasped loudly and all the bottles fell from her lifeless arms, landing on the floor with a loud clatter. Santana froze and then slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with a blushing, trembling Quinn.

Santana couldn't believe it. Of all the people to discover her biggest secret, it was Quinn. The person most likely to use this to destroy her. Santana felt the beginning of tears prick the corner of her eyes – it just wasn't fair! She was usually so careful, but being surrounded by incredibly hot cheerleaders for hours on end was more than she could bear, she'd just needed some relief before she went crazy and now her life was over. Quinn would make sure of that. She could see it now, the blonde gloating and tormenting her with the threat of revealing her secret. Or maybe she'd just be so disgusted that she'd tell everyone anyways. The sheer injustice of it suddenly morphed her fear and shame into white-hot rage. She noticed that the blonde's eyes were fixed on her still hard cock (after all, even thought the situation was humiliating, she did have the hottest cheerleader of them all standing right in front of her; staring at her dick) and before she knew it she was on her feet, pushing Quinn against the lockers.

Quinn thought that maybe she'd had a mini-stroke from shock. She didn't seem to be able to form a coherent thought – this was unbelievable blackmail material, she'd have complete control over Santana; but she couldn't seem to kick-start her brain into action. The next moment she was completely distracted by a horrifying discovery – she was…she was _wet_. No no no no no! No way was she…turned on…by the revelation that her frienemy was some sort of biological _freak!_ Quinn was still feeling light-headed from shock and shame at her own arousal and thus didn't notice Santana's furious rush towards her until she felt the Latina's body hit her and send her crashing back into the lockers behind her. Before she could begin to process what was happening Santana had her pinned against the lockers and she found herself nose-to-nose with the dark-haired girl as she watched the fury boiling in her eyes.

"What the fuck, Fabray? You think you can just come in and stare at my cock?! I don't remember giving a little bitch like you permission to drool over my dick!"

Santana had worked herself up into a burning rage imagining the smirk on Quinn's face when she realized what golden blackmail material she had, what power had been handed to her. A small part of her brain frantically questioned what the hell she thought she was doing speaking to Quinn like that, that she was making an already really bad situation even worse but her reckless fury drowned that little voice of reason out. But as she glared angrily into Quinn's eyes, sneering as she snarled insults at her, she noticed something unexpected in the wide hazel eyes staring back at her.

It wasn't a vicious look of victory or even anger at Santana's behavior – Quinn's pupils were dilated with…arousal? A shark-like grin spread slowly across the Latina's face – maybe her life wasn't ruined after all. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked like she could get some and get even in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile Quinn was struggling to catch up with what was going on, wondering when she had lost the power in this situation. Her HBIC instincts demanded that she take charge again and use this information to her benefit. So she tried to push Santana off of her, but the slow throbbing between her legs meant her struggles were weak and unconvincing even to her, and they weren't fooling the Latina for a second. Still, she continued her half-hearted attempt to escape and even attempted to respond scathingly to Santana's humiliating words:

"Get – get _off _of me, you freak!"

She gulped a little as she saw the fury flash in Santana's eyes and before she knew it, the other girl had spun her around so her front was pressed up against the lockers, pulled her spankies half-way down her thighs and delivered a quick volley of hard smacks to her ass. Before Quinn could stop herself her hips jerked and what was unmistakably a breathy moan fell from her lips. Her face burned with embarrassment and she could only pray that Santana hadn't noticed.

No such luck. Santana's evil grin had returned tenfold and she leaned in close; her body pressed up against the blonde cheerleader's once more, her hard, throbbing dick nestling between Quinn's ass-cheeks. Lips brushing against the trembling girl's ear, she whispered viciously:

"Well, well, well. Who's the _freak_ now, Fabray? The girl with the dick or the girl who wants to take that cock like a whore?"

"I-I d-don't…"

Quinn's blatant, unconvincing lie prompted Santana to let out a dark chuckle, the sound of which sent shivers down the blonde's spine and pulsing through her pussy.

"Is that so? Well then, care to explain this, slut?"

Quinn gasped and whined when Santana ran her fingers along her soaking pussy then brought her hand so close to her fellow cheerleader's face that she could smell her own arousal. Quinn slumped against the lockers, defeated. There was no point denying it anymore, the evidence was all over the Latina's hand and dripping down her own thighs. She wanted this. She wanted her co-captain, her frienemy, to fuck her with a cock she shouldn't even have. Her pulsing clit twitched each time Santana called her a slut or a whore and she'd practically almost cum just from being spanked. She was tired of denying herself, tired of being the good Christian girl, tired of pretending that she didn't want it hard, rough and dirty.

Santana's grin widened even more as she felt the exact moment of Quinn's surrender.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Is this why you're captain of the Celibacy Club, Fabray? To try to hide what a dirty slut you really are?"

Quinn whimpered at the words, not even noticing that her hips had begun to grind back against Santana, pushing the other girl's hard cock deeper into the crack of her ass. She shivered again and felt more cum leak out of her when Santana chuckled once more:

"Not very good at hiding it though, are you?"

Quinn squirmed and panted, half-hypnotized by Santana's husky, purring voice in her ear.

SMACK!

"Aaaaaaah!"

The blonde let out a loud moan when Santana's hand once more made contact with her ass.

"I asked you a question, whore!"

Although the Latina's snarl made her weak at the knees, a small part of Quinn remained defiant, tried to convince her that she should stop this delicious humiliation now but her body betrayed her once more –

"N-n-no…"

"No what?"

"No, I-I'm not very good at hiding it…"

Santana, drunk on power, continued pushing the other girl; well aware of her state of arousal from the hot juices coating her balls where they brushed against Quinn's pussy.

"Nuh-uh Quinnie, use your words. What aren't you very good at hiding?"

With another gush of wetness, Quinn gave in:

"I'm not very good at hiding what a dirty slut I am…"

Santana internally crowed with gleeful victory at the blonde girl's whispered admission and then gathered herself: time to get things moving. Her cock was painfully hard and she was about to fulfill one of her biggest fantasies; she couldn't bear to wait any longer.

"Right, first things first: let's get those spankies and that skirt off, hmm? They're just going to get in the way, aren't they?"

Quinn nodded weakly and reached down slowly to remove her skirt and pull her spankies down the rest of the way before kicking them off. This was actually going to happen. She wondered if she'd always wanted this or if the revelation of Santana's…_condition_…had triggered some kind of primal need in her. She was torn from her musings when the girl behind her pushed her big, hard cock between her trembling legs and started rubbing the shaft back and forth between her pussy-lips.

The dark-haired cheerleader screwed her eyes shut at the exquisite sensation of Quinn's hot cum coating her dick as she thrust backwards and forwards slowly, lubing herself up with the blonde's copious arousal.

Quinn, meanwhile, had lost all pretense of control and was panting and starting to roll her hips in a desperate attempt to hump the thick cock rubbing slickly against her cunt. She suddenly froze and her breath caught in her throat when Santana pulled back so that the head of her cock was pressed up against Quinn's dripping, pulsing hole. She soon grunted in frustration when the other girl made no move to penetrate her. Fuck it – if that's what it took, she'd beg for it:

"Please…"

A delighted Santana pulled back even further until her dick was no longer pressed to Quinn's pussy. The blonde's willing submission was beyond her wildest dreams and she planned to take full advantage of it.

"Oh no, no, no, Quinnie. Only good sluts get their pussies fucked and you haven't proved that you're a good slut, have you? All you've shown me is that you're a filthy cockslut who tries to hide what a dirty fucking whore she is. And guess where dirty whores who need to learn their place get fucked?"

Quinn's breath caught on her throat again as she realized what Santana meant – and then closed her eyes in shame and arousal as both her pussy and asshole clenched in pleasure at the idea.

"Tsk, you've got a long way to go before you're a good slut. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Now, where do dirty whores get fucked, Quinnie?"

"I-I don't know…"

SMACK!

"Aaaaah fuck!"

"Good sluts don't lie, either. I think you do know."

Quinn let go completely, quashing her horror at how kinky and dirty she was being.

"They-they get fucked…in the ass?"

"Very good! We'll make a good slut out of you yet! But first you have to take your punishment."

Santana's eyes gleamed when she heard Quinn mewl at her words and push her ass back towards her, searching desperately for her dick.

She slapped that tight ass once more then grabbed the blonde firmly by the hips, pushing her forwards until she was pressed completely against the lockers again. She then slid her hands down to Quinn's ass-cheeks and spread them wide open.

"Alright, whore. My dick's all lubed up from your slut-juices but you need to get that slutty little hole of yours ready for me, don't you?"

Quinn nodded her head dazedly, as if in a trance, and slid one hand down to her pussy, gasping as her fingers were instantly soaked with her arousal. She couldn't help rubbing her slippery clit, she needed it so bad, she was so ready, she knew it would only take a couple more seconds…

"Bad whore! Dirty bitches like you don't decide when they get to cum! You cum on my cock unless I say different!"

Santana snarled as she snatched Quinn's hand away and brought it behind the girl's back, forcing her fingers towards her quivering asshole. Quinn whined and sobbed a little in frustration but she couldn't pretend that the rough treatment and dirty words didn't turn her on even more. Pussy pulsing and gushing at the thought of what she was doing, she slowly slid two of her cum-coated fingers into her tight back hole.

She was surprised that it didn't hurt more, but aside from some slight discomfort she found that if she took it slow she soon felt an indescribable pleasure that had her panting and grunting like some sort of animal. Lord, surely this wasn't supposed to feel this good! Soon her fingers were all the way in her ass and she started fucking her convulsing hole with them as best she could, getting more and more excited as she thrust faster and faster.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Santana's order made her whine a little as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her ass and braced herself against the lockers with both hands.

With her hands once more pulling Quinn's ass-cheeks apart, Santana slowly drew the head of her cock down the crack of Quinn's ass, leaving a trail of hot pre-cum.

"Uuuuuunnngghh!"

Quinn moaned long and loud when the wet tip of Santana's cock brushed against the sensitive skin of her puckered hole. She gasped and shuddered at the sensation of Santana's pre-cum mixing with her own juices.

Santana smirked at her reaction, although in truth she was having a hard time containing herself and had reached the very limit of her self-control – she grabbed the base of her dick and steadied herself as she slowly slid her throbbing cock-head into Quinn's hot, tight asshole. Both she and the blonde let out twin moans of ecstasy and the Latina's eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled not to cum on the spot when Quinn clenched needily around her cock. She took a few deep breaths as she paused, scarcely able to believe this was actually happening. She was half-convinced that she was going to wake up at any moment and discover that this had been a particularly epic wet dream.

Quinn, however, couldn't wait any longer. Although Santana's cock was huge compared to the two fingers that she been fucking her own ass with (she blushed as she remembered her wanton behavior) she was desperate for more, the burn of being stretched wide from the inside driving her wild. Just like the sting of the spanking, the ache of taking Santana in her ass was shooting jolts of pleasure up her spine, pulsing through her pussy and pounding into her clit. And Santana hadn't even really gotten started yet…

"San…please…"

Santana's hips jerked at the desperate plea, causing the blonde to let out an excited moan as more of the other girl's cock slid into her. Santana took a deep, shaky breath before answering:

"God, you're hot when you're begging for it. Who knew Quinn Fabray was such a dirty, desperate slut, hmm? What would everyone think if they saw you like this, begging and pleading for a big, hard cock up your ass? What would they all think if they saw the real Quinn Fabray? Not the straight-A student, the Head Bitch In Charge but the _real _Quinn: the filthy, degenerate whore who's creaming herself at the thought of taking it hard up the ass."

"Oooooh god please San I can't – I need more please please please! I-I need you, I need it! God I can't take it anymore, you're right, I'm a slut, a whore, just PLEASE fuck me!"

Santana growled and finally gave them what they both wanted, and thrust the rest of her dick hard into the delicious tight heat of her friend's ass. The Latina's frantic moans were completely drowned out by Quinn's loud howl of ecstatic satisfaction as she was finally filled and stretched. She couldn't stay still; her hips twitching and jerking while her hands scrabbled against the lockers, fingers clenching and unclenching. She could feel Santana at least 8 inches up her ass and combined with the sensation of practically being split in two by the hard, throbbing girth of the Latina's dick she felt like she'd completely lost control. Involuntary spasms shot through her body as she tried to adjust to the exquisite pleasure of being so fucking full. She could feel _everything_ – she could even feel the slow, wet throb of the veins of the Latina's huge shaft as they pulsed against her insides. The loud, hungry moans that fell from her lips would have put a porn star to shame and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for the hard fucking she'd been promised.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait too long as Santana was just as desperate to get started; she'd just been taking a second to gather herself as the combination of the tight, hot clenching strangling her cock and the obscene noises coming from Quinn threatened to overwhelm her and push her into an early orgasm. She took a deep breath and pulled back a little before slamming back in, immediately setting a brutal, unforgiving rhythm.

"OOOOOHH GOD YES! Uh-uh-uh-uh FUUUUCK! Oh god San that's – uuuunngghh – so goooood! Ah-ah-ah-oooooh fuuuckk!"

Quinn's very loud shrieks and moans were mixing with the sound of her hips banging into the lockers as Santana fucked her at a mind-blowing pace. She knew she'd be feeling sore in all kinds of places tomorrow but she didn't care – she just needed to keep feeling Santana fucking her…up the ass…like a whore. Quinn blushed and then moaned long and loud as her asshole clenched at her dirty thoughts. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, it was dirty and wrong but it just felt so fucking good! Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire as mind-numbing pleasure radiated out from her stretched ass, racing through every part of her body as she pushed back against the girl behind her. The Latina's forceful pounding was lifting her up on her toes with every forward thrust, which only served to drive her down even deeper onto the other girl's cock every time she pulled back. It was all too much; and she felt a thundering wave of pleasure rising up in her:

"Shit San – aaaaah – Santana, I think I'm gonna – OOOOH HOLY FUUUCK! I'm gonna cum! Fuuuuuck don't stop, it's soooooo good…"

"Yeah, I bet you are! Jesus, Fabray, you're such a dirty fucking slut! Listen to yourself: you're screaming and begging like a whore – you're so loud, I bet you want someone to hear you. Is that what you want, Quinnie? For someone to come in right now and see Quinn Fabray panting and moaning like a bitch as she gets her ass pounded? Would you like that? OH FUUUCK you – aaah - you would like that, wouldn't you Quinnie? Don't try to lie, whore, I just felt you clench on my cock like a dirty, desperate slut!"

"OOOOOH SHIITTT! UUUUUUUGH! AH GOD I'M CUMMMMING YESSSSS! AAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Quinn couldn't hold back anymore – Santana's dirty words had painted a picture in her head of herself getting caught taking it up the ass in the locker room and, to her eternal shame, that had been enough to trigger the most intense orgasm ever. She screamed and thrashed as her tight hole convulsed around Santana's dick, white-hot ecstasy pounding though her until she could barely breathe. All she could feel was pleasure – her clit twitching and pulsing while her pussy clenched and gushed as Santana kept up an inhuman pace; fucking her asshole into oblivion.

Santana kept thrusting in on auto-pilot, eyes rolling back into her head as she gave in to her own orgasm, shooting her copious load into the blonde girl's spasming ass. She groaned and Quinn screamed as her hot, thick cum started coating the other girl's insides, filling her up until the blonde's asshole was overflowing and Santana's cum started leaking out already. Quinn whimpered over and over as each hot rope splashed and spurted into her, the incredible feeling driving her into s series of paralyzing orgasms. Finally, with one last thrust, Santana finished and pressed against her friend's back, panting but making no move to pull out. Quinn was sure the only reason she herself was still upright was because Santana still had her pinned against the lockers and firmly impaled on her cock. She squirmed as she felt the Latina's cum leak out of her asshole and slide down her thighs to mix with her own juices. As she slowly came out of the haze of her amazing orgasms, she didn't even have time to start feeling regret before she felt Santana's cock hardening again, spreading and stretching her once more. She let out a surprised (and delighted) squeal as she felt the thick shaft swell even more inside her.

"Don't worry, Quinnie – I know that cockwhores like you need a lot of hard fucking til they're satisfied. And I'd like to find out just how much of a slut you can be – let's hear you beg for more, bitch!"

Santana was sweating and still trembling a little but definitely up for at least another round. She was going to exploit this little opportunity for as long as she possibly could and it didn't seem like Quinn had any objection to that – quite the opposite.

"Fuck San – again! Pleeeaase I want more, FUCK you're so big! Please, please, please fuck me again!"

"Good slut," the Latina cooed in Quinn' ear, "you're finally learning. Now get yourself ready, you filthy little whore!"

Quinn moaned in anticipation, anxiously awaiting whatever was coming next.

**Sooo…what do you think so far? **


	2. Locker Room Revelations

**A/N: Bleurgh – so I've been crazy, crazy ill and then scrambling to catch up with uni work but anywho – that's not what you guys are here to read ;) just letting you know I haven't been willfully neglecting you! I've got a week off so I'll be using that time to update both this and "Learning Her Lesson" (for those of you that are following that as well) though I won't promise quick updates only because that seems to be some sort of jinx!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites, follows – they encouraged me to get back to this as soon as possible after I got uni stuff done so they are very much noted and appreciated!**

**Warnings: you know the drill – complete smut, G!P, anal, oral, more dirty talk etc. etc. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING, TURN BACK NOW! You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee**

**Locker Room Revelations 2**

Santana leant back a little and Quinn faltered on extremely shaky legs:

"San…San, I d-don't think I can stand…"

The Latina grinned and proceeded to get a firm grip on Quinn's hips and started to walk her over to the nearest bench, being careful to keep her dick inside the blonde all the way. Quinn moaned and mewled as she shuffled forwards, gasping with each movement of Santana's cock inside her. Santana finally stopped when they were both straddling the bench and slowly pulled out of Quinn's tight hole. The squelching sounds of the Latina's dick easing out of Quinn's cum-filled back passage mingled with the blonde's loud anguished groan as she was left with an aching emptiness in her ass. She twitched and whimpered, desperate to be filled again.

Before she knew it, her friend had her lying face down on the bench; arms and legs hanging limply down the sides. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Santana part her cheeks and press the head of her cock against her convulsing asshole again and then her eyes rolled back in her head when the brunette thrust in all the way, hard and rough.

"AAAAAH FUUUCK! Yesyesyesyesyes! Shiiiitt…uuunnnggghh…"

Santana groaned – Quinn's ass still felt so tight around her cock despite the hard pounding she'd taken barely minutes ago.

"There you go, Quinnie, now you can just lie there and take it like a bitch! That's what you want, isn't it? OH FUUUCK!"

Santana gasped when she felt Quinn clench hard around her, practically strangling her dick.

Quinn couldn't help the spasm that shot through her insides at the Latina's words. The idea of helplessly lying there, just having to take all that Santana had to give was driving her crazy. Remembering how her begging had really gotten the other girl going earlier, she tried to gather herself enough to form words. She was willing to say _anything _to get Santana to start fucking her again.

"Yesssss! Please S, I want it so bad! Fuck me like a bitch, the dirty bitch I am for your dick! Gaaah I'm such a slut, I need it! Please, I'm begging you – fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Santana groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. She reached down with shaking hands and grasped the blonde's hips, lifting her slightly to get a better angle. The change in position made Quinn squeal but that quickly turned into a loud shriek as the dark-haired girl behind her pulled halfway out only to slam right back in. Hard.

Santana had no idea how or why this transformation had come over Quinn, but she was loving it. The blonde's husky voice was making sounds that had Santana thrusting harder and faster.

Quinn also had no idea what had gotten into her – all she knew was that she had never felt so good, not even during those rare times when she'd gotten herself off and then spent days stewing in guilt. Thankfully the mind-blowing pleasure was completely distracting her from her shame and she embraced it:

"OOOOOOH GOOOOD! San, I – SHIT! – I want it harder! PLEASE I NEED IT! Uuuuuuuh-uh-uh-uh-uh! Fuck fuck fuck it's so good!"

"Shit Q you feel so good too! So tight…oooooh…you're so good…"

There was a small pause as both Quinn and Santana froze, taken aback by the slightly tender moment (well, compared to the way they'd been talking to each other before). Santana recovered first and started pounding even harder and faster into the blonde, pushing the niggling warm feeling to the back of her mind. She recognized the signs of Quinn's impending release as her ass tightened around her once more.

"Yeah that's right, take it! Take it like a fucking whore! Such a dirty bitch – you're gonna cum, aren't you?"

"Uuuuuuhhh…oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"Answer me, whore!"

"Uuuuh fuck, fuck yes I'm gonna cum again! Oh god just don't stop! I - I - OOOOOOOHHH! UUUUUUNNNGGGGH! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAH! Shiiiit…OOOOH!"

Santana kept thrusting frantically through Quinn's orgasm, using all her strength to keep pushing in and out of the pulsing, vice-like grip of the blonde's ass. Quinn's eyes widened and her screams grew even louder as she kept cumming. And cumming. And cumming. She was thrashing and shaking, her hands gripping the sides of the bench in a desperate attempt not to fall off. All she could feel was an almost painful ecstasy pounding in waves from her ass all across her body, her clit pulsing against the hard bench beneath her while her nipples rubbed back and forth against the sweat-slicked surface, the friction adding to her pleasure despite the barrier of her Cheerios shirt. She felt completely weak and helpless, the tight spasms of her ass making Santana's huge dick feel even bigger, drawing the seemingly endless orgasm out even longer. At this point Quinn collapsed, completely boneless, against the bench; shuddering helplessly and jerking each time another wave of orgasmic pleasure ripped through her.

Finally Santana released her load into Quinn's hungry back passage, throwing her head back and moaning almost as loud as the blonde as she came even harder and longer than before.

"UUUUUUHHH FUUUUUUCKK! Take it! Take it all in that slutty hole! Ooooooohhh…"

Quinn let out one last, long shriek as the feeling of the hot, sticky warmth flooding her ass triggered another intense, mind-blowing orgasm. She was gasping for breath and grunted as Santana collapsed on top of her.

For a few minutes the only sound in the room was both of the girls' heavy panting. Santana was first to recover and slowly attempted to stand on shaking legs, groaning a little as her dick slipped out of Quinn's ass. Her knees weakened further as she stared at the sight below her, her cock twitching and starting to harden again. Quinn's ass and thighs were covered in her thick, white cum; and more was slowly dribbling out of the blonde's stretched, still twitching asshole.

The Latina decided she wasn't going to stop until Quinn told her to. By the end of this, she was determined to make sure that her friend was completely addicted to her and her cock. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up. So she leant forward and smacked Quinn hard on the ass, forcing a helpless groan out of the dazed blonde.

"Turn over, you little whore!"

Quinn whimpered as she struggled to find the strength to follow Santana's order. Oh god, Santana was giving her orders! And it was turning her on beyond belief… She took a deep breath and forced herself up before flipping over and collapsing down onto the bench again. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat at the predatory look on her dark-haired friend's face. She shivered helplessly as Santana sauntered slowly over before grabbing her thighs and dragging her down the bench until her ass hung over the edge.

"San, what – what are you doing?"

"Well, I figured that since you've been a good slut and taken your punishment, you deserve a reward!"

Quinn watched with wide eyes as Santana knelt down at the end of the bench, smirking as she came face-to-face with her friend's wet, throbbing pussy.

"Oh my god…"

Santana laughed at Quinn's desperate whine and lowered her head, never breaking eye contact with the squirming blonde as she took the first taste of her cunt. As soon as her tongue made contact in one long, wet stroke, Quinn let out an ear-splitting shriek and her head fell back against the bench.

"Shit shit shit San that's sooooo good! Oh God don't stop, please!"

Santana grinned, this just got better and better:

"First say that you're my slut!"

"Oh God…please, please!"

"Say you're my slut! Come on, you might as well admit it, you're already begging like a whore!"

"Fuck – I'm your slut! Now PLEASE! Fuck – just keep going!"

"Good slut!"

With that, Santana dove back in, licking and sucking with enthusiasm. She placed open-mouthed kisses on Quinn's soaking cunt and sucked on her pussy-lips until the blonde was a moaning, mewling mess. But she deliberately avoided the girl's pulsing clit, leading to cries of frustration from Quinn. After about 10 minutes of this, Quinn could stand it no longer. She tried to reach down with a shaky hand to grab the Latina's hair move that talented tongue to where it was most needed. But Santana immediately swatted her hand away and, even worse, pulled back from Quinn's dripping pussy.

"Nooooooooo!"

"Bad slut! Try that again and I'll stop and leave you like this! Understand?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I understand but please, Santana, I need to cum so bad! Please don't tease me anymore!"

Santana dove back in, sucking Quinn's clit into her mouth and flicking it expertly with her tongue. Quinn immediately let out her loudest scream yet as she started cumming. Her hips jerked wildly and she moaned and shrieked as Santana somehow managed to keep hold of her and keep sucking on her clit.

"UUUUUHHH-UH-UH-UH OH GOD! UUNNGH fuckfuckfuck AAAAHH!"

Santana moaned as Quinn's cum gushed into her mouth and on her chin, soaking her in its tangy sweetness. The vibrations on Quinn's clit sent another wave of pleasure ripping through the helpless blonde, who lay limp and shuddering as she moaned wantonly. She whimpered a little as Santana slowed her ministrations, taking long licks of her wet, spasming hole while avoiding her sensitive clit.

But the Latina wasn't done yet. With a cocky smile on her face, Santana's tongue started picking up speed again, drawing some tortured groans from her exhausted friend:

"Shit, San – I don't think I can – OOOOOOHH!"

Santana speared her pussy with her tongue, driving in as deep as she could. She immediately set a hard and fast rhythm, ruthlessly tongue-fucking the squealing blonde whose hips were once again jerking and pushing against her face as her back arched off the bench. She started flicking and twisting her tongue and Quinn's eyes widened she started moaning and, to the dark-haired girl's delight, begging again;

"Ohmygod shit shit SHIIIIT! Jesus just don't stop, please don't ever stop, uuuuhhh yes, yes – fuck my pussy with your tongue! UUUNNNHHH!"

Quinn's eyes rolled back as she came again, strange colourful shapes bursting into her vision. Her head thrashed from side to side as she was thrown into a violent, full-body orgasm; every part of her tingling and burning with pleasure. She alternated between moaning loudly and gasping for breath – the ecstasy seemed never ending as she squirted long and hard into her friend's mouth.

Santana pushed through determinedly as Quinn's cunt tightened and convulsed around her tongue. She moaned at the taste of the blonde's cum, drinking in every delicious drop. She kept going until the blonde grew limp and quiet once more, only letting out some pathetic whimpers as the aftershocks jolted through her. Finally Santana slipped her tongue out her spent pussy, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand as she tried to catch her breath. She leant back and stared at the girl in front of her.

Quinn was lying unmoving on the bench, arms dangling down the sides. Eyes still closed, she seemed only half-conscious as a dazed, silly grin slid onto her face. Suddenly the Latina thought to check the time and swore softly as she saw how late they were. But as she glanced at the blonde, she knew they had no choice but to clean themselves up before heading home – Quinn's pussy, ass and thighs were covered in a combination of their cum and she was actually dripping onto the floor.

"Quinn! Quinn! Come on, we have to shower and get back, at least before dinner! Hey Q! Are you listening?"

**TBC**

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that ;) I've started part 3 though! As always, do please leave a review if you feel so inclined – they fuel me and I appreciate them very much! Thanks for reading **


End file.
